John (Everyone is John)
John is played by everyone in Everyone is John. He is a resident of Milwaukee, is critically unskilled, and loves his big yellow jeep. Appearance John's appearance has been decided on by the players at the beginning of the game since episode 2. In episode 1 his apparel came up during the game Episode 1 John wears flannel jeans and a reversible jacket with denim on one side and polyester on the other. He also has a necklace with a cross. Episode 2 Again, John wears a reversible jacket. This time it has leather on one side and bright yellow flannel on the other. He also wears lemon-yellow shutter shades and a boat captain's hat. He is very muscular and has one black eye. Episode 3 John has pink hair, including his half-goatee. He has peg legs, dental headgear, and is always wearing a blazer. Abilities Each player decides two skills for John to make him less bad at some things while they are in control. Episode 1 Jello: barista and haggling Will: bartering and tools Roob: fishing and knot-tying Lamp: public speaking and football Keen: wood cutting and dentistry Episode 2 Jello: sticky hands and very fast Lamp: conversion and religious combat Majin: sleight of hand and crying Niko: parkour and scavenging Will: hypnotism and justice Episode 3 In episode three, players were given the option to make one of their skills a superpower. The skills were not gone over at the end of the stream, and some never came up in-game. Some skills are unknown because of this. Jello: master of public transit and can materialize food J Man: the god of ultimate frisbee and ??? Piph: machine guns for hands and holding a person Roma: locate food and ??? Goals Each player decides on a goal for John that they individually pursue. Once a goal is completed, the player is rewarded with a number of points and chooses a new goal. The goals are listed in the order that each player chose them. Episode 1 Jello: Eat as many plants as possible. Make an old person smile. Will: Build a treehouse with a bar. Roob: Catch a legendary sea creature. Purchase the fabled platinum fishing rod. Lamp: Become the Pope of Milwaukee. Keen: Order a pizza. Get away from the pastor. Walk to the train station. Episode 2 Jello: Scream on top of a very high place. Get the hunter's gun. Find out what Sam's deal is. Have 4 members of the John collective. Lamp: Destroy the Milwaukee Werewolf. Confess. Kill Mayor McCheese. Majin: Get someone to hand me something. Get another black eye. Pour one out for Craig. Niko: Scrounge around in the garbage. Trap a demon in the shutter shades. Will: Catch a criminal. Get a cop car and begin patrolling. Episode 3 Jello: Purchase and apply lipstick. Smooch the mayor. Make Michael truly happy. J man: Assemble the ultimate frisbee team. Kill the martians. Piph: Get married. Roma: Make lemonade. Throw a fish in the air. Start a love triangle. Get a wedding dress.Category:Everyone is John Category:Characters Category:PCs